Year Of The King
by Evangelion 5.0
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy has returned to Sabaody Archipelago to reunite with his crew after the seperation by Kuma two years earlier, and he plans to get to One Piece! Follow the next chapter of the saga of the Straw Hat Pirates! Please review!
1. The First

Paste your document here...

Year Of The King

Amazon Lily...Pre-Time Skip

* * *

"Luffy, Won't you marry me? Please!" Boa Hancock pleaded for the umpteenth time in the past month and a half.

"No. And will you please stop asking, because every time I say something to you, you always think I'm proposing to you." Luffy said, about to open his door to his room in the palace.

"Oh… alright." Hancock said with a dissapointed sigh.

"I love you!" Hancock cried as Luffy ignored and closed the door in her face.

As Luffy walked to his bed, he thought of his crew… wishing they were safe, they were his crewmates, his friends, his family. His life.

He lied in the bed, cold from a day's worth of just simply sitting still, not even one bit at all; still he thought of them, endlessly to the point where it got simply exhausting to even think about.

* * *

There he stood… In a pool of blood, with a dreadful face, and grim expression, full of pain, agony, and sorrow…

His friends were lying at his feet, they were lifelessly cold, limp, and dreadfully pale, and oozing with a crimson substance.

They all had a look of sadness, full of pain and agony, and absolute dread.

He looked in horror, his shock leaving him speechless, unable to utter a word or gasp one bit.

"Why…just please, why them? Why not me? Who did this!" Luffy yelled, nearly in tears.

"Who would do such a thing! Who the hell did this to them!"

Luffy fell to his knees, in tears, wishing this was not for real.

He clawed at his head, his hair in his hands, he couldn't take this anymore, he wished for this to end right now.

* * *

"Luffy! You were screaming in your sleep. You worried me. Are you alright?" Hancock said worriedly.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face, down toward the sheets. He was at a loss for words.

A moment of silence filled the room, it was like no one was there at all.

He finally spoke.

"Yes… yes I'm alright, thank you for asking me anyways." Luffy said in a calm voice.

"Does that mean you will-"

"What do you think I am going to say?" Luffy repsonded.

"Yes?" Hancock asked.

Luffy gave her a stern look.

"Am I right?" Hancock continued.

"No. You're very wrong. But thank you for waking me up, I really appreciate it." Luffy said.

"No p-problem..." Hancock responded shyly, a blush hidden on her face.

"Goodnight." Luffy stoically uttered.

As the door closed and the little amount of light that lit the room disappeared, so did his fears, and soon after, Luffy was deep in his sleep once again.

* * *

"Goodbye everyone! Thank you for everything!" Luffy yelled as he sailed away, heading toward his sacred destination.

He was waving to everyone, and as the ship faded away, Hancock stared, with a light tint of pink on her face said the question that is and will be the same…

"Does that mean-"

"Good god, no!" Elder Nyon responded.

* * *

"My friends… I'll be coming back to you very soon…" Luffy thought.

"Everyone...I hope you're ready for the New World!" Luffy yelled out into the open sea.

* * *

_flashback (2 years earlier)_

"**Luffy, what are sending those small pieces of paper for?" Hancock asked.**

"**They're letters to my Nakama to tell them to come to Sabaody Archipelago in Two Years… That'll give them time to prepare, to get stronger than before, so we can prevent something like that ever happening again." Luffy said.**

* * *

"My Friends… I'm here. Get ready." Luffy thought as he began to walk through the city of Sabaody Archipelago.

End of Chapter I.

* * *

(Revised on 8/16/2012)

(AN: Yeah, I know, so much lines)


	2. Return to the Beginning of the End

Year Of The King II

Saboady Archipelago

* * *

_Luffy had finally made it to the sacred island that he had aspired to return to after two long years, all those years seperated from his friends, but those two years may have been for the best. Luffy was stronger than he was two years earlier, and he was very sure the others had gotten stronger as well. This might as well be the rebirth of the Straw Hat pirates..._

* * *

_Luffy walked around in town, wondering what the ruckus was all about, when he saw a giant man with a red vest, a torn up Straw Hat, and black hair and a _marker-drawn scar, similar to Luffy's.

"I should just ignore him, I have better things to do." Luffy thought as the man got in his way on purpose_, just to cause trouble for him and people around him, the imposter, and his "crew"._

_Luffy just stood there, waiting for the fat idiot to move aside, he wouldn't want to attract any attention or it would just simply hinder his progress back to the Thousand Sunny, that is if it wasn't stolen within the time they were gone._

_"Hey, shithead, watch where you're goin'! I should kill you for that? How 'bout it? I am the son of Monkey D. Dragon, the Grandson of Monkey D. Garp, and the adopted brother of "Fire Fist Ace!" The imposter yelled as he prepared to punch Luffy into the ground, his "crew" smirking._

_Luffy didn't move one inch._

_The pudgy fist was closing in._

_It appeared to make it's mark._

_So why did nothing happen?_

_The Imposter did make contact with Luffy, so why did he not hurt him? The reason was Haki, as Luffy wisely (surprisingly) used it on the Imposter._

_"Why the hell did you not die? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the most dangerous rookie pirate on the seven seas, the future king of the-" The imposter cried as Luffy reacted badly to him about to say "King Of The Pirates"._

_"Hey shitface, I got a liar and I don't need one that is completely reckless! So get out of the damn way!__." Luffy shouted as he stood in front of the KO'd copycat. As Luffy climbed over the copycat and continued his trek to the ship, a pacifista approached Luffy, who was an instant threat._

_Everyone in the area scrambled to find a place to hide. Only Luffy and the giant machine was now out in the open._

_"Monkey D. Luffy, you are to be captured by the marines and be sent to Impel Down, if you don't surrender, we will take you by force." The Pacifista said with no emotion as a familiar figure appeared._

_"That's right, surrender now, or face the consequences, you scum." Sentomaru said as he raised his giant axe._

_"Like hell I will. Not now, not ever!" Luffy replied as went into Gear Second._

_"Well then, I'll guess you'll be taking this the hard way. So be it!" Sentomaru announced as he prepared to attack._

_The Pacifista also lit up a beam to assist Sentomaru, until..._

* * *

_It got cut up into pieces and was flung into the sea._

_Two familar figures came out of nowhere, for the first time in two years, a "shitty marimo" and a "ero-cook" were seen._

_"Zoro, Sanji, it's about time!" Luffy said as he saw the swordsman and cook destroy the pacifista, much to Sentomaru's shock._

_"How dare you even show yourselves here anyways?" Sentomaru asked._

_"Because, we have a purpose to fulfill our dreams and hopes, and we can't have the likes of you get in the way!" Sanji responded._

_"Foolish, just so damn foolish!" Sentomaru said as he forced a blast of powerful haki toward the three pirates._

_Luffy jumped, just saying: "You missed."_

_Zoro and Sanji just ran from it._

_"So, Straw Hat, I see you learned Haki over the past two years?" Sentomaru grunted._

_"Yeah, what have you done?" Luffy said._

_"I'm a full-fledged Marine, someone worthy of destroying you!" Sentomaru said as he ran toward the group._

_"I'm running out of time here, so..."_

_"I'll see you soon!" Luffy said as he appeared on the other side of the path, signaling Zoro and Sanji to come along._

_"Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" Sentomaru yelled as he sprinted toward Luffy and the two men with him._

_Things were getting tense._

_"Sentomaru, I can't allow that!" A voice said as the owner flashed in front of him._

_It was Silvers Rayleigh._

_"Get out of my way!" Sentomaru screamed as Luffy and the others got away._

_"Sorry, I Can't." Silvers responded cooly._

_"Silvers, thanks! I guarantee it, I will become king of the pirates! I don't care if I die trying!"__ Luffy said to Rayleigh as he smiled, looking at Luffy disappearing out into the distance._

_"Now, shall we start?" Rayleigh asked as he faced Sentomaru._

* * *

End of Chapter II

(AN: Characters will be slightly OOC)


End file.
